


Bunny Gabe

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Familiar!Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Yes, Gabe, I’m paying attention to you,” said Sam and slowly picked up his familiar, the rabbit looking content with himself as he was carried over to the table and Sam arched an eyebrow when Gabriel hopped on top of the book as Sam sat back down and thus blocked Sam from reading. “Gabe, I need to read this,” laughed Sam and tried to get Gabe down from it, but when he was about to pick him up, his familiar nuzzled into his hand and all will power that Sam had left for studying was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif-set: https://goldenwoundedwings.tumblr.com/post/182176621124/witchsam-familairbunnygabe

Sitting on the chair, the warlock hunched over a book, reading and studying the spells that he had yet to known. Though, Sam Winchester was one of the most talented warlocks out there, especially given his young age as he brought his hand up, murmuring the spell and then he turned the cup of water into ice, smiling up to his ears. It was a piece of cake, he thought and he went back to reading, tapping with his fingers against the wood and was smiling as he was softly humming to himself. Sam loved reading, unlike his older brother. The older Winchester was a powerful warlock as well, but reckless and Sam shook his head, biting his lip as he slowly turned the page of the book and went back to reading.

While Sam was reading, there was restless hopping being heard around the room. Sam turned around and narrowed his eyes as the hopping stopped, but when he went back to reading, the hopping continued and Sam tried his best to tune in out. The hopping was getting faster and faster, rustling being heard at the corner of the room and Sam looked around and crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw the rabbit in the corner of the room, looking pretty bummed out, his bunny ears bowed down and his little snout was still sniffing around as he was trying to get his little paws on some yummy food.

Sam rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue as he gave the rabbit an unimpressed look, but the look that the rabbit gave him back was enough to guilt trip Sam into standing up and going over to him, rabbit quickly perking up, his ears perked up as well and he quickly hopped over to Sam, who slowly got down onto his knees to be closer to the bunny, who was now happily waggling his fluffy tail. The grey rabbit then stared up into Sam’s eyes and Sam smiled as he reached down and gently patted his head.

“Yes, Gabe, I’m paying attention to you,” said Sam and slowly picked up his familiar, the rabbit looking content with himself as he was carried over to the table and Sam arched an eyebrow when Gabriel hopped on top of the book as Sam sat back down and thus blocked Sam from reading. “Gabe, I need to read this,” laughed Sam and tried to get Gabe down from it, but when he was about to pick him up, his familiar nuzzled into his hand and all will power that Sam had left for studying was gone. “Okay, you win,” said Sam and rested his chin against his hand as he was supporting himself with his elbow on top of the table.

Sam’s familiar was a rabbit, which was an interesting experience. Sam was quite fond of the little rabbit, who was now happily sniffling his hand and fondly nuzzling into it. How could he not? Gabe was so soft and cuddly, in his animal or human form. Though, his personality could be quite the opposite from time to time and Sam arched an eyebrow when Gabriel jumped back into his lap and before he knew it, Gabriel was now sitting in his human form, completely naked, in his lap, making Sam flush a little bit and he looked away.

Gabriel and he met a long time ago, but he’d still blush. “Sammy,” said Gabriel happily and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, who was now flushing even deeply, but he didn’t move away and instead just wrapped his arms around his own beloved familiar and allowed Gabriel to press a kiss on top of his cheek. Sam smiled when into the hug and pulled back a little bit.

“Did you miss me while I was out before?” asked Sam as he knew that his bunny got lonely easily and Gabriel nodded as he was still being clingy and wouldn’t let go of Sam, who leaned in to kiss him.

“What took you so long?” asked Gabriel. “Not to mention you went straight to reading this stupid book when you came back home,” he said under his breath and Sam laughed softly.

“I ran into Cas and Dean on my way there,” said Sam and Gabriel decided to let it go in the end as he was still snuggling.

“I’m hungry, did you bring me something?” asked Gabriel curiously as he couldn’t find anything when he was investigating before. Gabriel had an appetite of three men combined and Sam chuckled.

“I gave you food before I left, didn’t I?” asked Sam and arched an eyebrow and Gabriel gave him a look of betrayal. “What?” asked Sam with a chuckle and looked over, only to see that Gabriel left all of the food untouched. “Why didn’t you-”

“All you left me was that rabbit food of yours,” said Gabriel, which was kind of an amazing and hilarious to hear coming from Gabriel as he was a rabbit himself and Sam laughed softly. “You can keep it,” he then added and Sam was fondly smiling as he was looking up at his ranting familiar. “Where’s the good stuff, Sam-o?” he then asked and Sam stared shaking with laughter.

“That’s because you’ve eaten everything else,” said Sam and Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was true, Gabriel somehow managed to eat everything the two had, _but_ the vegetables and Sam had to go to the town to get more food, making sure to stock up on the sweet things the most as those were Gabriel’s favourite.

“That’s not the point,” said Gabriel stubbornly and Sam was only shaking his head, but in the end, Gabriel’s hunger got the best of him and he stood up, snooping around the kitchen. He was quite quickly being able to sniff out the food that Sam had brought earlier and he was in heaven when he saw that Sam had bought a lot of sweet things. It was _heaven_ as he looked over to his master, smiling up to his ears. Well, not his master, Sam hated being addressed like that as the two were lovers and Gabriel was happily humming as he decided to dig right in.

“Gabe,” said Sam with a little voice and then cleared his throat. Gabriel was still very naked in the kitchen and Sam wished that his familiar would put on some clothes. Not that he didn’t appreciate the view, but still. “Put on some clothes, for the love of God,” whispered Sam and Gabriel turned around, already stuffing his face with the cherry pie.

“Why cover up all of this?” said Gabriel happily and winked, Sam flushing and he quickly waved his hand, putting some clothes on his boyfriend with his magic, leaving Gabriel rolling his eyes. “Oh, why ruin the fun?” asked Gabriel and then shook his head.

“You’re not planning on eating the whole thing, right?”

“Yes I am, in fact,” stated Gabriel seriously and Sam went over to him, taking away the pie from him and Gabriel went back to scowling. “Sam, give it back,” said Gabriel.

“And why do you think I’d allow you to eat the whole thing?” asked Sam unamused.

“Because I’m adorable and you love me,” said Gabriel happily as he batted his eyelashes and Sam’s jaw dropped. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of a good comeback and he just stood there and bowed his head own, admitting defeat. Gabriel had an answer for everything and Sam was flushing again.

“I-” stammered Sam and then handed Gabriel back the pie. “Fine.”

Gabriel was happily sitting on the counter, eating to his heart’s content, his legs happily dangling off the counter and Sam was just watching him eat… and eat. Where… where did he put all of that? He didn’t know if he should be scared or amused.

“What?” asked Gabriel with his mouth full.

“How can you eat all of that in one sitting?”

“Well,” said Gabriel and a little devious smirk was on his face. “You do know what they say about bunnies, yes?” asked Gabriel. “We’re _very_ active, so we need to stock up on-” he started, but Sam quickly figured out where he was aiming with that and he flushed up to his ears, putting a hand over Gabriel’s mouth and shook his head.

“No, don’t do that,” said Sam. “Don’t… make it weird,” he said and shuddered, Gabriel silently laughing as he enjoyed watching Sam stutter like that. It was amusing _and_ hilarious. “Well enjoy now, I’ll go back to my studies I need to-”

“But Sammy!” whined Gabriel.

“No buts,” said Sam and marched over back to the table as he tried to tune out Gabriel, who waltzed over to the table again and before Sam knew it, Gabriel was back in his bunny form and again hopped on top of the book, making Sam groan, but there was still a smile on his face. He could never be really mad when Gabriel was as a bunny and he was looking down at his familiar, who was hopping around the table, acting cute.

“What will I do with you?” asked Sam and shook his head. “Tell you what,” said Sam. “You eat the lunch I prepared you before,” he said, pointing to the salad, Gabriel’s ears flinching. “And then I’ll spoil you to your heart’s content,” said Sam playfully. The rabbit looked at the bowl, and then back at Sam, then back at the bowl. Just like that, Gabriel hopped on the floor and with a lightning speed went on the other side of the house, making Sam laugh out loud and he shook his head. The rabbit was sulking and in the end, Sam just sighed, closed the book and went over to his adorable familiar, who was scowling at him. “Stop scowling, I’ll play with you,” said Sam and grinned. However, those scowls quickly melted away after Sam gave him enough cuddles, transforming back into a human and Gabriel tackled Sam onto the floor, climbing on top of him and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, let’s play, Sammy,” said Gabriel and Sam flushed as Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss Sam, who returned the kiss more than gladly. Sam looked towards the book and sighed. _Fuck it,_ Gabriel’s way of spending the day was a lot more fun as he picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Gabriel and Sam meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write more to this... I hope that's okay xD

Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around his bunny, who was now in his human form and sitting in his lap. The two of them were taking a stroll out before and were now sitting on a grass field, Gabriel sitting in front of Sam, which gave Sam the perfect opportunity to wrap his long arms around his familiar and squeeze him close, Gabriel happier than ever right there in Sammy's arms and was happily looking around the field, pressed up against his lover, his hands resting over Sam's, who straightened himself up a little bit and looked over Gabriel's shoulder, placing his chin on top of it and Gabriel pressed his lips together.

Sam was absently humming to himself, while Gabriel took Sammy’s hands into his own and then held them up in the air, unwrapping them from around his waist and Sam grinned as he looked down onto his hands. Murmuring something under his breath, he made a little flower appear in his hand and Gabriel chuckled when he saw the tiny flower floating up in the air, only to disappear into nothingness, Gabriel shaking his head. That… made him think of their first time meeting. It’s been such a long time ago, yet it still felt like yesterday and he happily closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_The bunny was happily hopping around the forest, not a care on his mind as he was happy to be alone for a little bit. He came from a big family, he had a lot of brothers and sisters, yet despite almost all of them being younger than him, he was the only one that still hadn’t found his ‘master’, so to speak. Being a familiar without a master at his age was a bit embarrassing and because he wanted to hide from their constant teasing, he rather spent the time in his animal form, hopping around the woods. At least his animal friends never judged him for that._

_Gabriel was quite in a good mood that day, hopping around, chasing some of the other bunnies, completely carefree. That was until he heard voices from what it seemed coming from the other side of the forest. There, were the forest ended and humans lived. Gabriel never wandered off to the village, not really. Not that he hated humans, but he wasn’t a fan either and he just in general kept hidden from their eyes, but something was different this time. He didn’t know why, but there was this_ feeling _leading him to where the voices were coming from._

_Gabriel quickly hopped over to where the forest ended and hopped into one of the bushes to take a closer look. His bunny ears twitched and he got onto his back legs, because he wanted to take a closer look at what was happening. He saw five of the village teenagers surrounding another teen; it seemed like they were all ganging up on him and Gabriel hopped closer, to the other bush that was closer to him and he could feel that his heart started racing a little bit._

_“Give it back to me,” said the teen in the middle of the circle, as the kids were now standing around in the circle around him. It looked like he wanted a book back, but one of teens started laughing as he opened up the book and the boy in the middle panic. “I said give it back,” he said, his hazel eyes burning right into Gabriel’s soul and he wanted to hop there and save him from the bullies. They didn’t look like they were his friends. Not by any means._

_“What’s all this mumbo jumbo?” asked one of the teens as he was handed the book, reading it out loud. To their simple minds it made no sense what he read out loud, but Gabriel immediately recognised it; it was a spell. A spell book? Wait, the teen in the middle wasn’t a human, but a witch?! Well, a warlock, in his case._

_“It’s none of your business,” said the teen in the middle and reached for his book, but the bully threw it away and started laughing, making the one in the middle even more pissed off._

_“You’re a freak, Sam Winchester,” said the other bully and Gabriel’s ears twitched as he heard that. He was hiding pretty far away, but he could hear everything and that last name… Winchester! He knew it! He had heard of another Winchester, his younger brother, Castiel, would constantly bring him up. Castiel was his familiar and Gabriel’s heart started shaking again as he definitely felt a special bond with this Sam. Wait, did that-_

_“Freak, freak,” said the other teen._

_“Shut up,” said Sam angrily and glared at them._

_Sam was indeed a warlock, often laughed at for being an outsider. While his older brother, Dean, didn’t have to deal with those assholes, but the bullying always fell on the younger Winchester. Sam was desperate to just have his peace, but the kids would never stop bullying him and he had had it enough. He didn’t like using his magic to hurt people, even if it was self-defence, so that made him an easy target as the village teens liked ganging up on him in groups. When Dean was around, they didn’t even dare to lift a finger, but when Sam was alone like that, it usually ended up like that. One of those days, he’d snap and they wouldn’t be so lucky if he lost control over his magic._

_“Why don’t you come and get it yourself?” asked one of them and Sam glared at him._

_“Or do you feel weak now that your big bro isn’t here to fight your battles?” challenged him one of the other ones, pushing just the right buttons that it had Sam running over to get his book, only to get pushed back by the other teen. However, this time, Sam didn’t back away and he pushed the other right back, so hard that he lost his balance and fell on the floor._

_“I said give me back my book,” growled Sam angrily._

_“Oh, no, the younger Winchester got angry, we better run,” said one of the teens and started laughing. The one of the floor didn’t take the humiliation so easily, so when he stood up, he grabbed Sam’s shirt and punched him hard, making Sam kick him back. However, the bully had back up and soon enough, two teens grabbed his hands and Sam groaned when he tried struggling his hands free, already muttering the spell and his fingers lit up, but one punch in the stomach from the other made him forget about his spell._

_Sam was strong, it needed all four others to keep him on the floor as the main one tackled him on the ground and he kicked him hard again. That… was hard for Gabriel to watch, especially because he knew that right there… that Sam was his and his entire being was shaking with anger and the wish to kill them all for laying a finger on Sam. Yet, Sam was just a stranger. But it was a familiar’s job to keep their masters safe and even though Gabriel was scared of the humans, he transformed into his human form and decided to help the other. At this rate, he’d gotten himself killed as the idiot wouldn’t stop kicking him._

_With unsteady steps, Gabriel slowly made his way to them, his heart beating hard in his chest, shaking. He was breathing heavily, one of the reasons being around Sam for the first time as well and the closer he was, the more he wanted to protect him. “Leave him alone,” said Gabriel, surprised at how low and cold his voice sounded and the others looked over at him and started laughing when they all saw him._

_“Look, Sammy, a freak has come-”_

_“I said leave him alone,” said Gabriel, his voice louder and Sam slowly opened his eyes, bleeding from his nose and the side of his head, shuddering when they locked eyes. Gabriel swallowed thickly as they were still laughing and when the other idiot was about to continue beating Sam up, Gabriel snapped. “I said_ leave, _” growled Gabriel and extended his hand out, which left the bully fly away from Sam and he hit the nearest tree with a loud thump, the other four idiots running away like the cowards they were._

_Gabriel then smiled to himself, but almost flinched when he looked over at Sam, who was now sitting up and was massaging his stomach. Everything hurt, eyes going over to the other, who was now coming closer to him again and slowly got down onto his knees, placing a hand over Sam’s stomach, healing him and Sam felt better already. “You didn’t have to do that,” muttered Sam stubbornly and Gabriel looked at him._

_“It’s a familiar’s job to keep their master safe,” said Gabriel._

_“Wait,” said Sam. “So you’re saying you’re my-”_

_“Yep,” said Gabriel and smiled. “Gabriel at your service, master,” said Gabriel happily and Sam flushed up as he sat up properly._

_“Call me Sam,” said Sam, who was shaken up to meet his familiar. But not in any case did he want the other to think they weren’t equals. He was wishing for the day to come, for him to meet his familiar and he promised he’d cherish them, keep them safe. “Please.”_

_“Alright, Sammy,” said Gabriel and Sam flushed again, but said nothing as he did just save him. “Are you… are you okay?” asked Gabriel and Sam nodded._

_“Thank you,” said Sam with a small voice and Gabriel smiled as well. Sam got onto his legs as Gabriel offered him his hand and then quickly looked away, murmuring a spell and then waved his hand, dressing Gabriel up, who looked down and groaned. But it was for the best, probably, Sam’s eyes then finding Gabriel’s amber ones and he was only staring, not saying anything._

_“You’ll drill holes in my head if you stare so much, Sammy,” said Gabriel, his playful side coming to the surface and Sam quickly looked away._

_“Sorry,” stammered Sam._

_“No need to be. I know I’m a lot to look at,” he said and winked as he strutted around Sam and the warlock narrowed his eyes. This one had an enormous ego. Oh, how great for him. “So, since I saved your ass back there,” said Gabriel, not wanting to make this too touchy and feely moment. “You should probably give me something.”_

_“Something?” asked Sam and frowned._

_“Well, as your familiar, I expect certain gifts,” said Gabriel, only joking and Sam arched an eyebrow. Gabriel expected a sweet meal as a pay back, but before he could tell him, Sam made a little flower grow in his hand and he handed it over to Gabriel, flush on his cheeks._

_“How is this?” asked Sam._

_As smooth as Gabriel used to be, he was caught off guard and he took the magic flower in his hand. “J-just fine,” whispered Gabriel and looked over at Sam, who was flushing as well. Gabriel was amused, but happy at the same time. Finally, he met his own warlock and couldn’t stop smiling. Gabriel saved the magical flower, storing it away forever._

* * *

“Hey, Gabe, you listening?” asked Sam and Gabriel snapped back to reality.

“Huh?”

“For a rabbit your hearing is surely off,” joked Sam and Gabriel turned around, giving him an unamused look. “What were you-” he asked, but then his eyes widened when he saw Gabriel taking out the little magic flower from his pocket and he narrowed his eyes. Gabriel still had that?! Since the flower was magical, it never withered away, looking just the way it did on the day they met and Sam flushed up to his cheeks. “You still have it?”

“Obviously,” said Gabriel and noticed the flush on Sam’s cheeks getting brighter. “You were such a romantic soul, Sammy… what happened?” teased Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” said Sam and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Moosey,” said Gabriel and wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in for a kiss, then tackled him on the ground as carefully put the flower away. Sam was staring up at him, unimpressed, but was still happy and just sighed in the end. “So,” said Gabriel. “Where are we off to?’’ asked Gabriel as he was fast on his feet and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Back home?”

“I don’t wanna, you’ll read your stupid book again.”

“Yeah, after I find it, you’ve hidden all of them,” grumbled Sam and Gabriel clasped his hands together.

“Well, there, you see,” said Gabriel happily and took Sam’s hand into his own. “You could treat me to something sweet,” offered Gabriel.

“ _Again?_ ”

“Hey, you need to feed your bunny more than once a day, Moose,” said Gabriel stubbornly and Sam just let him lead the way in the end as he had no will power to fight with his stubborn familiar. “We could visit that place that we did on the day we met,” said Gabriel then, his vice sounding softer and Sam looked at him.

“Okay,” said Sam in the end and held onto Gabriel’s hand. It seemed like Gabriel was thinking about them meeting before and Sam bit into his lip as looked towards Gabriel, who was happily laughing as they walked down the road, looking down. Yeah, he would lie if he said that it didn’t come to him from time to time as well. Things were so different back then… Gabriel was so timid, to some degree, but now he was… _scary bunny._

Sam grinned at his thought and only rolled his eyes when Gabriel grabbed his hand, dragging him as he wanted them to move faster and Sam just complied.


End file.
